The field of the invention pertains to trail levelers which are used for leveling and smoothing trails used by snowmobiles, with the purpose of the trail leveler being to level the "washboard" pattern of hills and valleys which develop on a snowmobile trail after repeated traffic thereon.
Prior to the present invention, the commercially available trail levelers have been of the drag type, using a smooth or toothed blade which is pulled over the trail. Such trail levelers have not been fully satisfactory, principally because in instances where the bite of the blade is set to completely remove the raised portions of the track the power required to pull the blade often exceeds that which is available from the snowmobile by which the drag type leveler has usually been pulled.